ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
The Flame Keepers' Circle
The Flame Keeper's Circle is the thirty sixth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and the fourth episode in the third season. Plot At a local carnival, a man is running a freak-show, and a man trying to raise awareness for a unidentified organization accidentally spots the main-attraction. Later that night, the owner of the freak-show is doing maintenance on a tank when he is ambushed by men in bizarre getups, and is knocked out. The leader of the group arrives and the man from earlier (the one that was raising awareness) unmasks himself, identifying the creature in the tank as Diagon, despite the fact that the creature was really Vilgax in his true form. The next morning, Julie has convinced Ben and Kevin to come with her to a office building that's the head-quarters of the Flame Keeper's Circle. The Flame-Keeper's Circle is a religious charity organization based around a benevolent alien named "Diagon". The organization believes that human milestones were really alien techonology brought by Diagon. Diagon promised to come back to earth and solve all of Earth's problems. Unfortunately, not only does Ben not believe Conduit Edwards, the leader of the organization, but, as Julie puts it, he "laughed in his face", making her especially furious. She is also angry becaues Ben is against the idea of using alien technology to help the planet (Kevin and Ben both disapproved, saying that the Plumbers have rules against that), he can use the Ultimatrix. She expresses her anger about how Ben can turn into 63 aliens now, "yet believing in aliens is laughable?". When Ben and Kevin talk to Gwen at Burger Shack. Ben states that the reason why he doesn't trust the leader, Conduit Edwards. Is because he reminds him of a used car salesman, a con artist. While Kevin and Gwen investigate a stolen Plumber Ship, Ben Sneaks back into the Flame Keeper Building as ChamAlien to see what is going on. Much to Ben's shock he discovers that the living proof of Diagon's existance is Vilgax, whom by chance, resembles Diagon in his real form. Vilgax explains that following his last appearance, he did not explode, but narrowly survived, albeit greatly weakened, and washed ashore on a beach. He would have died trapped in his real form, had he not been found by a unidentified figure, and bought by the owner of the carnival's Freak Show. Dispite the great indignity, it pro vided time and nourishment to recover. More recently, he was freed by the Flame Keeper's cult believing him to be Diagon. Vilgax also reveals that they have stolen the Plumber ship for him, using which he'll reclaim his lost powers and empire. Ben teasingly retorts that in his absence Vilgax's empire fell apart. This annoyed Vilgax, so he ordered guards to attack Ben. Discovering that the Followers have the abillity to travel between dimensions, Ben tries to fight them as Big Chill. When he realized that he was failing, he uses Ultimate Big Chill to freeze all the followers. At this point, Conduit Edwards arrives with Julie prisoner, threatening to dump her in another dimension unless Ben surrenders. Ben returns to his normal form and demands Julie's release. Much to his shock, Ben discovers that Julie being Conduit Edwards' prisoner was a set up. Vilgax tries to turn Julie against Ben, but when Ben reveals that Dagon is Vilgax, Julie snaps to her senses. At this point Kevin and Gwen arrive. Kevin reveals that since he was sent a recording of Ben's conversation with Vilgax, he destroyed the ship's pulse drive, permanently grounding it. Ben uses Echo Echo to shatter Vilgax's tank, and in the process separating them. Ben promises that he'll stop Vilgax and the Flame Keepers some day soon. Once the battle is over, Julie says that she still doesn't believe that alien technology should be kept away from people that can use it to help the world. Ben decides to discuss it over dinner with her. Meanwhile Vilgax's tank is being repaired and he promises Conduit Edwards that after he's done with Earth "you won't be able to recognize it." Major Events *Vilgax makes his debut in Ultimate Alien. *Ben transforms into ChamAlien. (Off-Screen) Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto 'Villains' *Vilgax *The Flame Keeper's Circle *Conduit Edwards 'Aliens Used' *ChamAlien *Big Chill *Ultimate Big Chill *Echo Echo 'Errors' *When Ben turned back into regular Big Chill before turning into himself, the four spikes are clearly visible on the Ultimatrix symbol. *The Flashbacks show Vilgax's ship exploding in mid air despite the fact that it didn't. It blew up while still in the water itself. Quotes Julie: That's Conduit's chamber. It's private. Kevin (to Ben): That's where he keeps the donations he bilks out of his suckers. Conduit Edwards: The new age of mankind is about to begin. I would love to bring the ''Ben Tennyson on board with our cause. Ben: Uhhhh... Kevin (later, outside the building) : Don't think you scored any points with Julie back there. Julie (turning around): Okay, so you're not into it. I get it. That's fine. But did you have to laugh in his face?! Ben (truthfully) : Julie, it was an accident. Sometimes I laugh inappropriately in awkward situations. Julie: You're a terrible boyfriend. Ben: Ah ha ha... heh... (covers mouth, realizing that he just laughed inappropriatly in an awkward situation) Julie: I'm not talking to you. Kevin: In Ben's defense, you are way too smart to be buying into this junk. Julie (sarcastically) : Which junk is that, Kevin? The using technology to help people junk? Or maybe the mordernizing of hospitals and schools junk? So what is it, the existence of aliens? Kevin: Well- Julie (sarcastically and pacing) : Oh... right, because we've ''never seen aliens before! How many different aliens can you turn into now? 50? Ben: 63. Julie: And yet believing in aliens is laughable? Ben: Say Diagon is real... it still wouldn't be right to use his alien tech to change the planet. Kevin: Ben's right. They've got rules for that stuff. Julie (sarcastically) : I see. So only you're allowed to use alien tech to save the world. Ben: Right. I mean, no... that's not- Julie (stalks off) : Never mind. Let's just drop it. Ben: Julie, I - look, you said there's some sort of member's meeting tonight? Kevin: More tech talk with Conduit? Julie: Forget it. I thought I wanted you here... but now I think it's best if you just leave. 'Trivia' *This episode now marks the biggest gap between uses of Humongousaur with a total of 4 episodes separated so far. *Ben confirms he can transform into 63 aliens at this point. However, he has only been shown turning into 39 (not counting aliens accessed by his future, Crosstime, or Ultimate versions). However, if you add up every alien all the versions of Ben has ever transformed into as of this episode (including the Ultimates and Omnitrix Mutations), the number will be 63. This is either an inside joke or an extreme coincidence. *This is first appearance of Vilgax in Ultimate Alien as well as being his first appearance in the franchise since The Final Battle: Part 2. *This is ChamAlien's 2nd appearance on the show since Prisoner Number 775 is Missing. However, the transformation sequence is not shown and his official name is not spoken. *Julie encounters Vilgax for the first time, but believed him to be Daigon, until Ben tells her the truth. As a result, Vilgax is now aware of her existance and connection to Ben. *The beliefs of The Flame Keepers Circle are very similar to that of the real world religion Scientology, which teaches that life on earth was jump-started by aliens. *Dagon, a deity from H.P. Lovecraft's "Cthulhu Mythos", serves as the inspiration behind Diagon, the being worshiped by the Flame Keeper's Circle. Similarly, Vilgax was inspired by Cthulhu, another deity from the Mythos of the same name. *This is the fourth episode where Vilgax appears without Max. *The door of the chamber where Vilgax was resembled like the door of the Chamber of Secrets in Harry Potter And The Chamber Of Secrets. *Vilgax's empire is revealed to have fallen shortly after his defeat. *The Flame Keeper's Circle and their soldiers are now the servent of Vilgax (who they believe to be Dagon). Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Three Episodes Category:Cleanup Category:Article stubs